Misguided
by JackxXxFrostxXxFanxXx
Summary: Aspen is afraid of fighting, everyone knows that. Nanami is the brave girl who he thinks hates him. However; Nanami loves Aspen but telling him how she feels isn't as easy as she thinks... Aspen is in danger and it's up to her to save him. Alone. Will be under Tart and Pudding.
1. The Fight

Auther's note: Before I begin. I must state that Aspen absolutely _does not_ belong to me. He belongs to Mewmidnight, or Bladekat on Deviantart. I have permission to use him. This is an AspenXNanami story, will be under Tart and Pudding.

[][][][[][][][][]

It would have been a nice peaceful day in Tokyo, Japan but however; It wasn't. Sounds of clashing weapons filled the air as the Mew Mews and aliens fought one another. A certain blue-haired little alien hid safely behing a bunch of rocks watching. His name was Aspen, he disliked fighting.

"Taru-Taru's being a bad boy na no da!" Pudding yelled.

"Don't call me that Monkey freak!" Taruto spat in responce. Taruto was Aspen's best friend although Taruto verbally abused Aspen.

_Why...Why do we have to fight?_ Aspen thought.

"Well well."

Aspen jumped. It was Kisshu.

"K-Kisshu..."

"What are you doing just standing around? Our job is to battle the mew mews! Now quit hiding and fight!" Kisshu ordered then he charged toward the green-haired mew mew. Aspen gulped. Then he saw _her_. Nanami Kurashina.

Nanami grinned quite evily and two chinese fan-like weapons appeared in her hands. She spread both her arms out like a graceful bird getting ready to take off.

"My name is Nanami." She began. She got ready to attack. She raised her arms "Starfruit Shower!" She screamed, The fans glowed. They seemed to form a tornado doing her bidding. Ichigo was swept off her feet, Nanami smirked and she began moving her arms. The next thing they knew Nanami hurled Ichigo dead on into a nearby empty building.

"Ichigo!" All the mew mews yelled.

"Wow! Holy shit Nanami your strong!" Kisshu commented. She just grinned in responce. Nanami only had one thing in mind. Protecting the boy she cared about, Aspen. Aspen watched in fear and confusion.

Taruto snickered.

...

Aspen blinked. The battle was over just like that, he flew off to spend time alone.

_Why can't we all just get along?_ He thought. Aspen sighed. He had mixed feelings of confusion and sadness. He didn't understand anything. His mind clicked to the image of Pudding fighting Taruto, her calling Taruto 'Taru-Taru'. He felt so confused.

Aspen sat down near a rock, he wanted to cry. He just wished everything could turn out alright. He wished he didn't have to fight, and he wished... That he didn't feel so lonely.

What Aspen didn't know is that this evil lady...A witch had plans for him. She was going to use him to get to the other aliens. But to do that...She had to luer him out.

Aspen was in danger and he diddn't know it...


	2. Trouble awaits

Aspen felt like he wanted to cry. Day after day, battle after battle. Will it ever end? He didn't know he was being watched. The same woman from before smirked, Aspen was alone. Now was her chance. She put her hood up so he would'nt know she was a human, and she walked up to him.

"Excuse me young man?"

Aspen looked up, tears brimming in his eyes. He had been crying, it was obvious. "Y-Yes?..."

"You look troubled. Is something bothering you?" She asked.

Aspen gulped, no way he could tell the exact truth. He didn't like lying but he didn't want to stir up more trouble...

"M...My friends are fighting...I don't like it... I don't have a say in any of it...I can't stop it..."

All according to plan. She smiled sympathetically, or so it seemed. "You poor dear. Here, have this candy. It's the best I can do."

Aspen didn't know what to do, this lady was being nice to him.

"T...Thank you..." He replied, taking the candy. It was a candy drop. He opened it and popped it in his mouth.

_Heh, foolish boy. Now all I must do is snap my fingers and you will be under my controll._ The woman thought. "How is the candy?"

"Good.." Aspen replied. The woman smiled.

"That's good."

"ASPEN!" Nanami called. Before Aspen had time to blink the woman was gone.

Nanami ran up to Aspen, she noticed he had been crying.

"There you are! Are you alright?" She asked.

Aspen got flusttered and spun around. "Y-Yes..."

...

They were at it again, only this time Kisshu was fighting Ichio, she was still a little dazed from what happened the other day.

"You don't look too good Koneko-chan." Kisshu teased. Ichigo hissed.

"Shut up you alien bastard!"

"Ooooh that hurt Koneko-chan!"

Ichigo sent a death glare toward Kisshu. She hated when Kisshu 'played' with her.

"You know Ichigo..." Kisshu said. "I just want the same thing as you, to protect my people! YOU are the alien in our eyes!"

Ichigo was confused now. "What?"

" All I want is to protect my family! This planet you live on? It used to belong to _**MY**_ people! Can't you see?" Kisshu said. "In a way...We are Earth dwellers like you. We used to live here-"

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo screamed. "SHUT UP! STOP TRYING TO FOOL ME!"

Those words seemed to hurt Kisshu on the inside. "...I'm not.."


End file.
